Younger Toguro
, more commonly known as Toguro, was the main antagonist of the Dark Tournament Saga '''as well as one at the end of The Spirit Detective Saga.' He served as the leader of both the Apparition Gang and Team Toguro, alongside his brother, Elder Toguro. He is voiced by Tessho Genda in Japanese and by Dameon Clarke in the English FUNimation dub. In the Filipino Dub of the series, he was voiced by Montreal Repuyan also voices Hiei. Appearance Toguro is a tall man, standing easily over nine feet, being so large that his brother can sit on his shoulders and look vastly smaller in comparison. His appearance is remarkably similar to that of a Central-Asian man - unlike his European-appearing older brother -, bearing a noticeable, light brownish skin color. Toguro sports a stereotypical military crewcut hairstyle, and has a long, pointed chin. He is often seen wearing sharp black sunglasses, an olive green trench coat with a green tank top underneath, dark gray pants with a black belt on his waist and black shoes that help to conceal his Olympic-level muscular physique. His sharp black sunglasses were later destroyed when he was hit for the first time by Yusuke's Spirit Gun during the Dark Tournament finals and his eyes appeared to be black instead of hazel. When Toguro releases his demon energy into his muscles, his body becomes greater in size and strength, exponentially gaining the physical strength necessary to lift objects that weigh entire tons. Before he transforms into that state, he will remove his olive green trenchcoat to shirtless or ripping his tank top to shreds when facing both Yusuke and Kuwabara during Yukina's rescue. Upon reaching the full extent of this transformation, Toguro's body becomes interlaced with vein-like muscle fibers. His skin turns gray and his shoulders grow in tremendous size with a pointed appearance whilst also gaining a pair of tube-like appendages coming out of his shoulders. It is hinted that the demonic appearance of Toguro's transformation is derived from Kairen's general design and physique. When he reaches through maximum capacity, his pants and shoes are almost entirely ripped into shreds, leaving only the shorts-like remains of his pants and belt, and he was barefeet. When he was finally defeated by Yusuke, his gray skin begins to crack and shatter all over his body as he forcibly reverts to his human form, albeit with broken muscle-like appendages all over his body and his skin turning pale white. When he was human, he was still rather tall and muscular, but had a slightly softer-looking face and expressive hazel eyes, without any sunglasses. He wore a dark blue sleeveless martial arts ''gi with a sewn-together section at its right shoulderblade, matching dark blue pants, purple sash belt, and violet martial arts shoes. Personality Throughout the series, Toguro displays a calm, relaxed attitude, hardly ever showing any signs of emotion. His only accentuated facial expressions are present when he is either very happy, usually during an exciting fight, or very angry, against posers and dishonorable people. He mostly speaks plainly and firmly to others, and is never afraid to speak his mind. However, underneath this composed exterior lies a man with a powerful, self-applying and dependable code of personal honor and general morals. Toguro prefers not to take the lives of anyone unless the job demands it, and usually ends up apologizing for his actions afterwards. He is also very loyal to his employer, as long as he is under contract. But while in the presence of individuals who behave dishonorably, cheat, mock, or otherwise do not follow the rules, he displays a ruthless and highly brutal behavioral pattern. For example, during the time of the tournament's finals, in the English dub, Toguro literally kicks his older brother off the island and heavily knocks him into the nearby ocean with one heavy punch after the older sibling sadistically mocks Genkai for her decisions in life in front of the tournament's entire audience (in the manga and Japanese anime version his brother suggested that they cheat, something that personally insulted Younger Toguro, who pointed this out just before he kicked his brother off the island, stating that he had forsaken his humanity but never his honor). Throughout the Dark Tournament, while it seemed that Sakyo was pulling the strings, it is slowly revealed that Toguro was the real one who manipulated the Tournament to his own ends; he wished to be killed at full strength by Yusuke. Toguro's desire for death in mortal combat at the hands of a human being is later revealed to be a philosophical and psychological phenomenon, possibly derived from the trauma caused by the deaths of his students, which occurred many years prior to the beginning of the series. The murderer of his students was the previous Champion of The Dark Tournament, a demon called Kairen. After killing the demon champion during the next tournament, Toguro wished to become a demon similar to Kairen, so that he would never lose his strength because of aging, and so that he himself would one day get killed in the same manner by another human, as a means of repenting for his vindictive actions. During his trial in Spirit World, Toguro asks that he be sent to Hell (Limbo in the FUNimation dub), insisting that he had thought a great deal about his actions and that no other place would be suited for him - however, Koenma directly tells Toguro that he could receive a much less torturous punishment not only due to him having been a warrior for his entire life but mostly because his actions were never atrocious enough to condemn him to an eternal damnation. Still, Toguro doesn't change his mind and voluntarily goes to Hell/Limbo anyways. Before that, Genkai approaches Toguro and talk about his actions in the Dark Tournament, where she reveals that she considers Yusuke as being to closest thing she had to a son. In his own odd way, Toguro also thought the same way and says that he truly cared about Yusuke. According to Elder Toguro, Genkai and Younger Toguro were also said to have been very intimate lovers when the latter was still a human. Even though they have severed ties due to the Toguro brothers wishing to become demons after defeating Kairen in the Dark Tournament, with Genkai disgusted by such a request, the Younger Toguro still seemed to harbor feelings for her, despite mocking her old age prior to killing her. This was shown when his brother insulted her death, which resulted in him sending his brother flying off the island with a devastating kick (or in the case of the manga and Japanese anime version where it was due to his anger towards his brother's suggestion that they try to cheat) and heavily knocks him through the nearby ocean with a single punch when his older brother attempts to attack from behind after his refusal to his brother's assistance. Despite his strong sense of honor, the evidence suggests that the more of his demon form's power he shows, the less honorable he becomes, going so far as to kill members of the audience, devouring their souls, simply to maintain his highest demon energy levels. In his faux full-power form, he is prepared to do anything, and even pretends to kill Kuwabara, in order to bring out Yusuke's full potential. This is symbolic of the deepening of his soul's corruption. Biography Fifty years before the start of the series, Toguro, along with his older brother, and Genkai, his "wildcat" of a lover, built a dojo together and had several people attending. However all of this was ruined when a demon named Kairen (translates to "crushing forge") who was the favored contestant in the Dark Tournament fifty years prior, massacred and swallowed all of Younger Toguro's pupils and colleagues, forcing Younger Toguro into the Dark Tournament as a "guest". For three months Younger Toguro disappeared, but returned the day before the tournament with a formed team; which included his brother and Genkai. Younger Toguro and Kairen worked their way to the Final Rounds, and each fought the other, with Younger Toguro killing Kairen and coming out as the victor, which would greatly resemble his future fight against Yusuke Urameshi. Younger Toguro's mind, however, had been incredibly warped. When given a chosen prize, both he and his brother chose to be demons, while Genkai, out of anger, wished to never be involved in the tournament ever again. The Toguro Bros. later enlisted their opponents into their group of followers, under the premise that they will one day have a rematch. Sometime after this, the brothers met Karasu and Bui, whom they had easily defeated. Either before or after this, Karasu and Bui had worked their way into Sakyo's forces. It is also known that during Toguro's life as a demon warrior, alongside his team, he had met the rambunctious, adolescent warrior Tanaka. After defeating his opponent with no more than 3% of his strength, Toguro spared Tanaka's life, referring to him as being spineless and unworthy of being killed by his hands. It was years later that Tanaka had grown up to become Suzuki, leader of Team Uraotogi, and swore to defeat Toguro in a fight. Unfortunately, Suzuki never made it into the finals, nor did he become strong enough in order to accomplish his goal. Ironically enough, after Toguro was killed, Suzuki gained power to that of an A-class demon during the Three Kings saga. Spirit Detective Saga When Tarukane kidnapped Yukina, the ice apparition, he hires the Toguro brothers and their demon mercenary group, the Apparition Gang to help make her cry in order to produce the valuable hiruseki ''stones. Toguro slaps her but with no effect, and she only relented and began to cry when Toguro's older brother had strangled a few of the ice maiden's birds that had befriended her. Before leaving, he tells Yukina that she could make it a lot less painful for herself and simply give up hope. Later that day, after Yusuke and Kuwabara had successfully defeated all of Tarukane's guards and the entire Apparition Gang (including their elite unit the Triad), the Toguro brothers served as a last resort. The elder Toguro brother transforms himself into a sword as a means to combat Kuwabara's spirit sword. Younger Toguro is later saved by his sibling after Yusuke fires a spirit gun blast point-blank at his face. However, he survived the attack thanks to his brother, who transforms into a shield. Luckily, with the "power of love" Kuwabara steps back up and uses his spirit sword in order to combat his opponents. Toguro is able to contend with Kuwabara, and punch him hard enough to knock him out of the fight. Yusuke attempts to shoot him with a spirit gun, but Toguro dodges. Realizing it could be his last chance, Yusuke charges him and shoots a blast at point-blank range. As the Toguro brothers where about to finish the spirit detective and his companion, Kuwabara and Yusuke decide to combine their attacks. After Yusuke gives Kuwabara a boost of speed by firing his spirit gun directly at his back side, Kuwabara was able to stab Toguro right through the stomach, seemingly leaving the demon for dead. Shortly after the mission was over, Koenma & Botan started celebrating Toguro's defeat at the hands of Yusuke, only to have an ogre come running into the room screaming frantically while waving a video tape around. The video reveals that Toguro had not been actually killed and in truth, Toguro was strong enough to withstand Kuwabara's sword. Sakyo makes an appearance via a video conference, rejoicing in Toguro's success as a double agent. It is revealed that Toguro had been working for Sakyo the whole time, and that he had intentionally lost the fight so that Sakyo could win Tarukane's entire fortune, which had been wagered on Toguro winning against the spirit detective. Toguro expressed interest in Yusuke's strength and announces that he shall enjoy fighting him within the Dark Tournament. The video ends with Toguro decapitating an insanity-driven Tarukane, with a swift kick. Dark Tournament Saga Toguro reveals himself to be alive in front of Yusuke. The specifics of the meeting differ somewhat between the ''manga and anime: * In the manga, as Yusuke leaves school at the end of the day, he runs into Toguro outside the school yard's vicinity. Toguro shoots an air bullet at Yusuke, which merely cuts through his school jacket. Taking the hint, Yusuke behaves around him and follows Toguro to a construction site. Once there, Toguro reveals 60% of his power, leaving Yusuke frightened and helpless. Toguro threatens to kill Yusuke unless the spirit detective agrees to participate in the Dark Martial Arts Tournament, along with four other members. Yusuke accepts the invitation, and shortly after, Toguro departs with a feeling of satisfaction.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 51 * In the anime, as Yusuke is on a reluctant date with Keiko, they notice a large crowd of people in front of a building that had been vandalized. The building in question had two giant holes on its side wall, appearing to have been hit by a large object. Yusuke notices a suspicious motorbiker near the scene of the crime and attempts to interrogate him. The biker reveals himself to be Toguro, who flicks his hand at Yusuke, leaving a large cut through the front of his school jacket. He asks Yusuke if he is surprised to see him there and Yusuke replies that he expects the people he kills to remain dead. Toguro then tells him that they would be having a little talk and tells Yusuke that he should come with him unless he wanted anything bad happening to Keiko. Yusuke behaves around him and follows Toguro to a construction site. Once there, Toguro reveals 60% of his power, entirely destroys the unifinished building and immediately threatens to kill Yusuke and his loved ones unless the spirit detective agrees to participate in the Dark Tournament, along with Kuwabara and three other members. Yusuke accepts the "invitation" and shortly after Toguro departs with a feeling of satisfaction. Incidentally, Kuwabara had witnessed Toguro's strength from a distance, and also begins fearing the demon. After leaving the construction site, Toguro meets up with Kurama and Hiei. He informs them that they are already members of the Urameshi team, that demons who side with humans will get no sympathy, and that they should look for a fifth member in order to complete the number of participants needed to enter the Dark Tournament. Throughout the Dark Tournament, Younger Toguro made several minor appearances, commenting on matches and single-handedly winning one for his own team. He was later ordered by Sakyo to kill the tournament committee and the owner of Team Masho, the scheming cheater, Butajiri. During the battle between Genkai and Shishiwakamaru who exposes her true identity in front of the audience in the semi-finals, Younger Toguro came to assist Koto to inform the audience about Yusuke's team did not cheat in the tournament as well as Genkai's ability Reihado-ken where she can turn into her younger appearance and Toguro knows that Genkai's current appearance and her younger appearance are the same. Before he walks out, he was impressed to see her again as he calls her name. Just after the semifinals, Younger Toguro faced off in a battle with destiny against his old friend, Genkai. As Yusuke ran to help Genkai, Genkai was outclassed from Toguro's 80% of his power when he deflected two of her spiritual blasts until he swiftly kills her with a single massive punch through her groin after he disperses the last and final spiritual blasts as her final attempt to defeat him. Although, Younger Toguro reveals to Yusuke the truth about between them as partners of the previous tournament. But he won't listen because of Genkai's death. Younger Toguro's role came at its height when he fought a very lengthy battle against Yusuke Urameshi. Younger Toguro started the match at 80% of his power, in which the two fought evenly until Yusuke was able shoot Toguro out of the arena using his Spirit Gun. Though he was directly struck by the blast, Toguro emerged unscathed, commenting on Yusuke's weakness and unworthiness as Genkai's student. Yusuke had revealed that he had actually been holding back throughout the fight, releasing the Spirit Cuffs that limited his Spirit Energy. With his Spirit Energy released, Yusuke was easily able to overpower Toguro by unleashing a flurry of punches, only halting his barrage upon noticing Toguro's lack of a reaction towards his attacks. Having recognized Yusuke's potential in achieving his wish and desires, Younger Toguro finally deemed him worthy of facing him at 100% of his power. After transforming, Toguro's immense strength was demonstrated by the flick of his thumb being equivalent to that of a normal punch. Toguro taunted Yusuke to fire his Spirit Gun at point-blank range, only for Yusuke find that Toguro was completely unaffected by it. Toguro easily dominated Yusuke at his full power, taunting Yusuke throughout the fight while killing several audience members to goad him to fight stronger and in order to sustain his own body. Realizing many could die, Genkai possessed Pu and told Younger Toguro to kill one of Yusuke's friends so that, out of anger and desperation, Yusuke's complete strength could be brought out in their fight. Toguro had decided that he would kill Kazuma Kuwabara, stabbing the latter in the process. Although Toguro merely faked killing Kuwabara, Yusuke unleashed his inner strength and began to gain dominance in the battle. Just as Yusuke was powering up his final Spirit Gun, Younger Toguro revealed that he too can go beyond his own limits; reaching 100% of his 100% form (in the English dub, he instead states that what he initially described as 100% was more like 85%). As Yusuke fired his last Spirit Gun, Toguro charged head-on instead of dodging it, absorbing the entirety of the blast with his body and dissipating the energy with his bare hands. Having used too much of his power, Younger Toguro's muscles crumbled as he collapsed onto the ground and died. Before he died, he thanked Yusuke for allowing him to finally use all of his strength. In the afterlife, Koenma offered Younger Toguro a lighter punishment due to his life as a warrior and mostly because his beneficent deeds had helped him atone for his past sins; Toguro refused and asked to be sent to the last cycle of Hell, in which he must undergo 10,000 years of torture repeated for 10,000 cycles until his soul ceases to exist (labelled as Limbo in the English dub of the anime). On his way, he was confronted by Genkai's spirit, who attempted to persuade him not to go to Hell, the latter believing that Toguro had already suffered enough. Toguro asked Genkai to watch over Yusuke to ensure that he doesn't go down the same path that he did, and apologized to her for "being so much trouble" expressing his belief that they could have had a beautiful life if things had gone differently, before finally going to Hell. Sometime later, it is revealed that Toguro had actually given Genkai's body to Koenma prior to the finals of the Dark Tournament so as to care for her body as means of reviving her in the aftermath of the tournament. Chapter Black Saga During the beginning of the Chapter Black arc, Koenma uses Younger Toguro as a measuring unit for demon classes. He states that Toguro was strong enough to be classified as an upper B Class demon (although it is possible Toguro had reached a lower A Class rank since he couldn't get through to the demon world via a portal). Yusuke is shocked to hear that Toguro had been such a difficult opponent to defeat and was only a demon of medium strength. This notion leaves Yusuke with a sense of dread as he begins to wonder on the difficulty of fighting an A Class demon - or, even worse, an S Class demon. Techniques/Moves *'Muscle Mass Enhancement' (筋肉操作, Kinniku Sōsa, literally translated as Muscle Manipulation): Toguro's signature ability lies in his ability to regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, ranging from 0% to 100%. However, in the Dark Tournament in his final fight against Yusuke, as Yusuke employs the use of a full-powered Spirit Gun, Toguro goes beyond his normal limits by overexerting his 100% form; reaching 100% of 100% of his full power. With each increase comes a burst of Demon Energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. This ability drastically increases not only his strength, but also his speed and durability to the point where he able to a direct hit from the Spirit Warriors leader's axe and even Yusuke's Spirit Gun. It also appears to change the size of his skeletal structure accordingly, increasing his height, width, and the length of his limbs. At full power, his appearance changes drastically; his skin shifts to a dark grey color with a somewhat ropy texture from its previously human appearance. *'Raw Power': The vast majority of Toguro's attacks are sourced from his strength, thus negating the necessity of actual martial arts techniques despite Toguro often adopting a fighting stance during combat. Toguro's strength is so immense that a single strike from his fist is capable of generating waves of demonic energy that are strong enough to destroy or damage his desired target and the surrounding area. Using 80% and above of his maximum power, this demonstration of raw strength is often characterized as red energy waves that Toguro can produce while punching. An example of this is when he used his strength to casually destroy the entire Dark Tournament fighting ring with a single blow. This power can also be used by simply extending his arm outwards while an energy blast erupts from it, as he demonstrated against Genkai before killing her. At 100% of his maximum power, Toguro does not need to exert himself as much due to his overwhelming growth in strength, speed and durability; in which he does not assume a fighting stance whilst simply adopting a more casual demeanor. His physical strength is enough to completely dominate over his opponent Yusuke Urameshi prior the detective's awakening as an Upper B Class opponent, in which he was able to block Yusuke's punch with only his thumb and negate a Spirit Gun with a Kiai. :*'Damaging Aura' Toguro is capable of utilizing his Demon Energy as an aura to attack. By increasing its intensity, he is capable of cutting his opponents and dissolving energy-based defenses. Weaker demons and humans can literally be disintegrated simply by being in his presence at 80% of his maximum power. :*'Finger Flip Bullets' (指弾, Shi Dan): Never given an official name in either the original Japanese or the English dub but named in the video game Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament, Toguro simply flicks a finger and, thanks to his muscle manipulation ability, a tiny burst of vacuum erupts from the action; resulting in a long-ranged strike akin to that of a bullet being fired. At the flick of his fingers, Toguro was able to kill low-level demons at a distance with very little effort and even knock Yusuke off his feet after being hit. :*'Deadly Arm Sweep' (大地裂斬, Dai Chi Retsu Zan, literally translated as Great Earth Decapitating Fissure): Never given an official name, Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon it contacts, or create an oblong shaped energy ball which can cause huge explosions on contact with objects in its path. *'Regeneration': This ability is not given any formal name in any media, but Toguro has the ability to almost instantly regenerate from most injuries, given that he has sufficient energy to do so. Although not having same level of regeneration as his older brother, he has regenerated from such injuries as being ran through the abdomen with Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, and getting most of his left shoulder blown away by Genkai's energy blast. *'Soul Absorption': As stated by Toguro when he was at 100%, remaining at top strength is highly demanding to the point where his body sends him impulses to devour souls of the living. He was able to do this during the final round in the Dark Tournament via the use of the tube-like appendages on his shoulders that allowed him to absorb the souls of the audience into his body. Other appearances Toguro is a playable character in the game J-Stars Victory Vs. Trivia * In the original Japanese version, Toguro chooses to go to Hell as soon as he reaches Spirit World. In the FUNimation dub-version of the series has Toguro choosing Limbo for only ten thousand years instead of eternity. It is well known, from a religious point of view, that these two realms are completely different, but the description of Limbo in this universe seems to be the equivalent of "Hell", as Koenma states that it is the worst punishment given. * Ironically, both Toguro brothers' final fates would end up very similar, that of eternal suffering: the Younger Toguro volunteered to go to Hell (Limbo in the FUNimation English dub) where he would be tortured for the rest of eternity, while the Elder was imprisoned in Kurama's Sinning Tree, where he would spend the rest of eternity in a hallucination of his own personal suffering. * Younger Toguro's name refers to the coil of a snake. It is written phonetically, rather than for semantics. * Togashi considers the Toguro brothers to be his favorite villains in the series because they are "fundamentally unrestrained". * Since it is assumed he is the same age as Genkai, it would place him around 70. * From his appearance to his outfit, Younger Toguro bares a loose resemblance to Schwarzenegger's Terminator character. * Younger Toguro is very similar to ''Street Fighter'' series character Akuma: both were once human fighters who gave up their humanity to become extremely powerful demons (only in the US), have an insatiable lust for fighting, have a code of honor, killed the main character's teacher (Genkai and Gouken), are major antagonists to their series' respective main characters, and are waiting for someone who has the sufficient power to defeat them. ** Younger Toguro also shares notable traits with ''Dragon Ball Z'' villains Frieza and Cell. Frieza is also a user of outputting his power via percentage control; when he does this, his muscle mass expounds drastically just like Toguro. Cell is voiced by Dameon Clarke in the FUNimation dub, just like Toguro. Also, Cell invited the main cast of characters to a tournament so that they could fight him in battle. When faced with their last opponents (Yusuke and Gohan respectively), both went to drastic measures by killing someone (Kuwabara and Android 16 respectively, though the former's case was only a fake) to draw out their hidden strength, which both were unable to do by themselves. Ironically, both Toguro and Cell were overwhelmed by a blue-colored energy blast in a final tug-of-war-esque struggle and ultimately killed. Cell and Toguro also share the same goals of desiring more strength and a competitive fight more than anything else (though Cell does this out of pure pleasure, unlike Toguro's deep-seated desire for atonement for what happened in the past). ** Younger Toguro also displays some similarities to [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page One Piece] villain Rob Lucci as both have cold, collective demeanors and served under a very cowardly man (Lucci serving under Spandam and the Younger Toguro serving under Tarukane). Both have a technique that shoots a bullet-like energy from a flicking motion. ** Another villain sharing similarities with Toguro is Uvogin from [http://hunterxhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Hunterpedia Hunter x Hunter], Togashi's second hit series: for instance, they both unleash their powers gradually and would announce the percentage of strength that they are using. They are also both killed by people who wanted revenge (Kurapika killed Uvogin because he wanted revenge for the Kurta Clan). They are also both the physically strongest members of their teams. *Younger Toguro's eyes are different between both his younger and current appearance. His eyes were hazel while he was human prior to the anime series, but in his current appearance as a demon in the anime, his eyes were black. *In the Filipino Dub, Hiei's voice actor Montreal Repuyan provides the voice of Younger Toguro to resemble Dameon Clarke's voice performance in the English Dub in a very deeper pitch. This is later adapted in the manga and anime series Slam Dunk where he voices Takenori Akagi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Upper B-Class Demons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Masters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters